dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to 123 Greeny Phatom
is the first episode of the 20th season of Greeny Phatom. It first aired on January 4, 2015, which received 202.14 million viewers, the most ever for the show, although the record was surpassed by Santed Sailor's Revenge. Worldwide, it got 435.31 million viewers, the most ever, topping the worldwide TV premiere of Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which got 329.44 viewers. For the movie showing, it got $5300 million, and was a commercial success. On its premiere at Greeny Phatom Live!: Happy 20th Little Guy!, the episode was projected through a live satellite feed, and to support charities, people can buy tickets for $75 to support multiple charities. The first Fox station to receive the episode was Fox 32 (WFLD-TV) Chicago, while the first Independent station to receive the episode was WBIN 18 (WBIN channel 50) Derry NH and Boston MA. Also, the first foreign television channels to receive the episode were Fuji TV in Japan (dubbed in Japanese), Ríkisútvarpið (RÚV) (dubbed in Icelandic), Star Channel in Greece (dubbed in Greek), TV4 in Sweden (dubbed in Swedish), TV4 in Poland (dubbed in Polish), and TBS Latin America in Latin America/Southern America (dubbed in Brazil, Spanish, and other South American languages. Also was available in English as well for South Americans who speak or understand English very well.). The episode was dedicated to the former executive producer James Clayton, who died in a car accident on December 29th, 2014. Plot The episode was split into 2 parts for its airing in The Greeny Channel. Fox left it for 1 part only. FX and FXX also split the episode into 2 parts. Part 1 After living in Chicago for 2 years (he first moved there in 2013), Little Guy decides to move back into his home town with Leafy. But, after arriving there, he finds out that the city is all but a wasteland (remains of the Great Greeny Purge). So, he decides to fix it, killing Gree Guy and his 9000 clones in the process. After that, he patches things up with Dr. Beanson, who decides to send the Needy virus to Little Guy, which backfires, thus infecting Dr. Beanson. A bit later, he is recovered in the Master Recovery Center, and starts to have a flashback of the many times he was in his home town... Part 2 Dr. Beanson continues having flashbacks, until Little Guy tells him to wake up, as he was up all night. Leafy explains that Dr. Beanson needs a paper airplane, then she gives one to him. They then go to the arcade. After that, they hold a homecoming party for the others. Part 3 The homecoming party turns out to be a huge success. The next day, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson play video games on Little Guy's Dell, and then watch Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. After that, they destroy the Gree City. Part 4 Back at home, Little Guy brings back stuff from the Battle for Dream Island dimension. The credits then show, but gets cut out by Little Guy, who explains that there's "more content" to show. A preview of the next episode plays, and then the credits play. Theatre showing The episode was released to theaters on the first of January 2015, and its trailer was shown at GreenyCon 2014. If tickets for the showing sold out, most people can buy the digital download version for free as a consolation. WFLD-TV hijacking During the 2nd airing on WFLD-TV, the broadcast was hijacked with a video containing a man saying: "THIS SHOW...IS ATROCIOUS...I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS S**T!". The video then cut to several Furbies apparently having a burping contest. It then cut to the album artwork of Green Day's album 21st Century Breakdown, accompanied by the song "East Jesus Nowhere" in the background, before cutting back to the same man saying "CHANGE THE CHANNEL NOW!!!!!!!" before shooting himself in the head with a Nerf gun. The screen then went to black for a few seconds before resuming the episode. Then Jon Kelley, one of the news anchors, announced, via a microphone, "If you're wondering what happened, so am I! (laughs) Max Headroom has returned once again!". The perpetrator has not been caught. International dubbings *Spanish: Regreso a 123 Greeny Phatom * Portuguese: Retornar para 123 Greeny Phatom * Latin: Revertere ad CXXIII Greeny Phatom *Arabic: العودة الى 123 جريني Phatom *Armenian: Վերադարձ դեպի 123 Greeny Phatom *Azerbaijani: 123 Greeny Phatom qayıt *Basque: 123 Greeny Phatom aurkibidea *Belarusian: Вярнуцца да 123 Greeny Phatom Viarnucca da 123 Greeny Phatom *Bosnian: Povratak na 123 Greeny Phatom *Bulgarian: Назад към 123 Зеленото Фантомът Nazad kŭm 123 Zelenoto Fantomŭt *Catalan: Retorn a 123 Greeny Phatom *Cebuano: Bumalik ka sa 123 Greeny Phatom *Chinese **Simplified: 返回到123呈绿色Phatom Fǎnhuí dào 123 chéng lǜsè Phatom **Traditional: 返回到123呈綠色Phatom same pronouncation as above *Croatian: Povratak na 123 zelenkast Phatom *Czech: Návrat na 123 Nazelenalý Phatom *Danish: Retur til 123 Greeny Phatom *Dutch: Keer terug naar 123 Greeny Phatom *''English, by default, is Return to 123 Greeny Phatom'' *Esperanto: Reiru al 123 Greeny Phatom *Estonian: Tagasi 123 Greeny Phatom *Filipino: Bumalik sa 123 grini Phatom *Finnish: Paluu 123 Greny Phatomiin *French: Retour à 123 Greeny Phatom *Galician: Voltar 123 greeny Phatom *Georgian: დაბრუნდეს 123 Greeny Phatom *Greek: Επιστροφή μικρό τύπο *Icelandic: Að fara aftur í 123 Greeny Phatom *Japanese: 123緑がかっPhatomに戻る *Vietnamese: Quay trở lại 123 Xanh lá Phatom *Slovak: Návrat na 123 Zelenkastý Phatom *Macedonian: Врати се на 123 зеленкаста Фантом *Hebrew: שובו של הקטנים גיא *Polish: Powrót 123 Greeny Phatom (TV4 Polish dub) *Swedish: Återgå ill 123 Greeny Phatom *Hindi: छोटे आदमी की वापसी *Italian: Ritorno a 123 Verdastro Phatom *Romanian: Înapoi la 123 Greeny Phatom *Norwegian: Tilbake til 123 Greeny Phatom *Latvian: Atgriezties uz 123 Greeny Phatom *Slovenian: Vrni se na 123 Greeny Phatom *Telugu: 123 Greeny Phatom tirigi *Urdu: 123 سبز رنگ کا Phatom پر واپس جائیں *Korean: 123 nogsaeg-eul ttin Phatom ol dol-a gagi *Tamil: 123 Greeny Phatom tirumpa *Russian: Возврат в 123 Зеленый Фэтом Reception The episode got tremendously positive reviews, mostly from The A.V Club, who gave the episode an A+, and described the episode as "a fun experience for Greeny Phatom fans and people who would get used to the show". IGN gave the episode an average of A+, saying that the episode was "awesome" and a "brand new experience since season 1". Rotten Tomatoes' rating was 98% (fresh), from 5 reviews, and said that "everything comes together as Little Guy moves back to his home town, last seen in season 18." In Japan, the episode got 5 billion viewers, the MOST EVER in Japan and the whole world. It set a Guinness World Record for "Most Viewed TV Show". In Greece, it got 25.11 viewers, and caused a high peak in ratings for Star children's programming. IMDB gave the show a very high rating, and they described it as "a big record to win against Gree City." Legacy This episode was the most popular in the series. Also, BFDI characters were introduced. Trivia *Currently, it is one of the most popular episodes ever in Greeny Phatom history.